Naara's Story
by Konri Kari
Summary: Hi, my name is Naara Hatake and this is my story.
1. Practice and a Fight

**Hi, I'm Bookworm73. I didn't actually write this story. My friend wrote it, and I happen to be posting it for her. She doesn't have a fanfiction account. If you like it or have any suggestions, please review it and I will relay the message to her. Also, I checked the guidelines, and there is nothing against posting the work of someone else if they ask you to. **

"Ok then, we'll be having our graduation exams tomorrow, so prepare yourselves." Iruka-sensei said. He continued," The last test will be on… the cloning juitsu." The minute he said that, I was furious. I SUCKED at the cloning juitsu. Me and Naruto both. Oh, FYI, I'm Naruto's best friend, he just don't know it yet. To have so much potential, he can really be clueless about when someone wants to be his friend. Enough about me, back to the story. "I'll see you all tomorrow then, class dismissed."

I got up shakily and headed toward the door. I guess I was going to have to get my dad to help train me in my cloning juitsu if I was ever going to get good at it. I hardly recognized where I was headed until I sniffed the air and noticed my favorite smell in the world. That's right, ramen. I walked into Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and ordered my favorite, the house special with extra pork. As I sat down I noticed that Naruto was sitting on the other side of the shop staring at me. "What?" I asked him. " Oh, nothing, its just that you ordered the same ramen I always get." He replied. ' Ooooooh, I didn't know you liked it ,too." Great , now I feel awkward. " Hey, Naruto, want to come with me to the training fields, we could help each other try to do the cloning juitsu." That really cheered him up.

So, we finished and paid for our ramen and went to the training field. While we were training, the three people I hate the most shows up to crash my fun; Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. Ughh, I hate all three of them. Sakura thinking she's the smartest. Ino trying too hard to look pretty and Sasuke who is just a downright obnoxious pig head. He thinks he has problems, believe you me, there are people worse off than he is. Just look at Naruto. Anyway, they gate crashed our training.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, "What does it look like we're doing queer?" "You'd better take watch your mouth Hatake, or you might live to regret it." "Make me Uchiha!" That's when all hell broke loose. I tried to get a left hook on him while he tried to make the same move on me. Miraculously, Naruto pushed me back while Sakura was able to restrain Sasuke. "We shouldn't fight like this." Sakura said. "Why not? It's not like there's a better time to do it." I replied. "Naara, just don't do it please, for me?" Naruto said. "Fine." As I was walking away, I remembered that we never got to work on our cloning juitsu. So all that night, I practiced doing it until almost all my chakra was depleted.


	2. The Exams

**Hey, Bookworm73 here. Sorry for the late update, I got distracted and forgot to post. I intend to post maybe once a week, twice if I'm really feeling motivated! So, without any further ado, chapter two! Hehe, that rhymed **

The next day I woke up with dread in my heart. I just knew that I was going to fail that test. Weirdly enough, when I went into the kitchen, my dad was nowhere to be seen. Just a note on the table that said, 

_Naara,_

_Good luck on the academy exams. Stay sharp and use that chakra control I taught you. _

_Love, Dad._

I felt a little better after that. So I fixed myself a good breakfast and went to the academy. When I got there, everyone was already starting the test! I had spent so much time eating that I hadn't checked the clock. Luckily, Iruka-sensei let me take my seat and start the test. The written exam was actually fairly easy. It was when we were called back for the practical exam that I lost my nerve. However, luck was shining on me that day because, for the first time in my life, I made three clones! I was so happy, that I didn't notice Iruka-sensei trying to hand me my village leaf headband!

I put on the headband and headed out the door the sensei told me to go through and found that all the parents were waiting outside. I searched everywhere for my dad but he was nowhere in sight. I guess he was either on a mission or just plain late like he always is. Oh well, at least he'll find eventually. I waited patiently for everyone to come out the door I did. The only one to come out the door without a headband… was Naruto. Poor guy, he walked straight to the swing and sat down looking miserable.

At that same moment, my dad finally showed up. He congratulated me on passing, but I barely noticed it because I was watching that other weirdo who helped in the exam walk up to Naruto and whisper something in his ear. Whatever he said must have really brightened his day. I actually saw a smile on his face when he left the academy yard. That night, when I was getting ready for bed (I go to bed late) someone knocked on our door asking for my dad to wake up. My dad was already asleep so I answered the door to find one of the jonin of the village on our doorstep! He told me to wake my dad up, so I did. He was mad at first until I told him who was here, that's when he calmed down and put his clothes on. The jonin was still at the door but dad wouldn't let me listen to his conversation, so I went to my bedroom and went to sleep.


	3. Our Genin Teams

Chapter 3

Several days have passed by and now it's orientation day, when we finally get to start missions and the like. When I walked in, Naruto was sitting in a chair beside Sakura and Sasuke. I must really be developing my dad's sense of time because Iruka-sensei was already assigning teams. I asked him if he had called my name, he said not yet. Then it was finally my turn. " In team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, but there will be one more member to your group since we have an odd number of students and that person will be Naara Hatake."

That was the worst group he could have put me in. I mean, really, I get put into a team with my enemies? That doesn't even make since. Naruto I could handle, but Sasuke and Sakura, I'll have killed them by time we went out the door. "Why do I have to be in the same as him!" Naruto shouted. "Because the groups are based off the results from the test. Since you had the worst scores, we put you with the best ones and that was Sasuke's." "Iruka-sensei, are you sure it's a wise decision to put me in with the people I hate the most?" I said. "The same went for you Naara, your scores were the third lowest in the class, so I put you in the team with two goods scores and one bad one to even it out a bit." "But sensei, I might accidently lose control of myself and kill Sasuke and Sakura, what'll you do then?" That shut him up big time.

I noticed Sakura staring at me with a frightened eyes and Sasuke with his usually blank expression with…a smile on it? Okay, that is just weird." What are you so happy about queer?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just that your threat is as empty as a bag of chips near Choji." "Oh really? Are you ready to test that theory Uchiha?" "Sure I am if you are." I stood up , but just as I was about to launch an attack, Iruka-sensei walked up to me and restrained me."SURE, TAKE UP FOR THE BOY YOU SEXIST JERK!" I was really mad, so I had no clue I had even said that until Naruto told me over lunch. I calmed down a bit when sensei told us that we would meet our team leaders after lunch. Naruto and I went straight to the old oak tree on the academy yard where he told me everything that happened before I got there. I still laugh whenever I think of him (even accidently) kissing Sasuke and then all the girls tackling him instead of the person who pushed him. He left me saying that he had to do something and that he would see me after lunch.


	4. Our Sensei

Yeah, my computer just quit on me. I haven't had my laptop for three weeks now. However, without further ado, here is chapter four.

When we got back from lunch, we all went into our assigned classroom and waited what seemed like forever. Since I was bored, I jumped up into the rafters and laid down across a beam, while Naruto went and got a chalkboard eraser and inserted it in the door where if the sensei opened it, it would fall on his ( or her) head. " You know it's not going to work, our teacher is supposed to be a jonin, he won't fall for a silly trick like that." Sasuke said.

Just then, a noise came from outside the door. We all waited in anticipation as the door was slid open and the eraser fell on the teacher's head! " Ha-Ha, I got you big time!" Naruto said. I looked down from my perch and saw my dad standing with his head in the doorway and chalk dust in his hair. I thought to myself" Oh no, I'm toast!" Luckily, My dad didn't say or do anything out of line, instead, he came in and said, "Hmm, my first impression of you guys is, I think you're a bunch of idiots."

Of course, he didn't think to look up and see me or he probably wouldn't have said that either. "Don't you think it's wise to see if you have all your students first?" I said as I jumped down from my perch in the rafters. "Hmm, this will make things interesting, my own daughter in the same team as an Uchiha, I wonder how that happened?" " Ask Iruka-sensei, he'll tell you." I replied. Everyone looked at us, confused by what we were saying to each other. Mostly Sasuke looked concerned. "Why does it matter if Naara is on the same team as me or not?" Sasuke asked. "Trust me you don't want to know." I replied. He got all tensed up at that answer. If I had told him the truth everything that I had done wouldn't have mattered anymore. "Let's just put it this way, the thing in question is not why it matters, but how it will affect the future. I can tell you this much, I'll never do it." Of course, I didn't tell him what I was trying not to do. By the way, you'll figure that out later on in the story.

Anyways, we all went to some building and sat down. "I think it's proper for us to introduce ourselves." Dad said." Why don't you go first sensei, so we can see how we should do it." Saukra said. "Ok then, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, I won't tell you that. Things I don't like, I won't tell you that either. My hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Dreams for the future, never given it a thought. So who wants to go next? Umm, how about you on the far right?" "All right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, especially the ramen Iruka-sensei got me. I don't like the 3 minutes it takes after you put the water in the cup. My hobbies are tasting different ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to become the next Hokage, that way people will stop disrespecting me." Naruto said. Then dad said, "Ok then, next?" "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, I mean, who I like is, he he he. My hobbies are, he he he. My dreams for the future, he he he." Then dad said, "anything you don't like?" "NARUTO!" Naruto wasn't too happy about that.

"Ok then, how about you in the middle?" " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. My dream for the future isn't really a dream for I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." All of us looked anxiously at him, but he just stared straight ahead. "All right then, last but not least?" "OK! My name is Naara Hatake. I like dragons, lizards and snakes, but I don't like the screams of terror most people make whenever they see one of my pet snakes and lizards. My hobbies are swimming and training. My dream for the future is to become a member of the ANBU Block Ops before the age of 18." "Interesting."

"Umm sensei? When will we have our first mission?" Sakura asked. "Tomorrow we will have a survival exercise, so that will be your first mission." "But sensei, I thought that was what the academy was for?" Naruto said. "Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." Continuing, " The survival exercise tomorrow is a test, only 10 of the original 29 people who passed the academy exam will be able to become genin." All of us just looked at him in shocked disbelief. "If there are no more questions, then I will assume that you all understand what I said, I'll expect all of you at the training field tomorrow and bring all your gear. One more thing, don't eat breakfast, you might get sick." On that note, we all broke up and went our separate ways.


	5. The Test

The next day, I definitely did not listen to my dad and ate something anyway. If it was a matter of seeing something disgusting, let's just put it this way, nothing can freak me out anymore. Anyway, it didn't matter because he wasn't going to find out. I cleaned up my mess and put the kitchen back exactly as it was before I had breakfast, before he even got out of bed. I just knew he was going to be late, so I took my time getting to the training fields.

When I got there, Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the ground and Sasuke was standing. When they heard me approach, Naruto and Sakura jerked awake and looked up. "Hey everybody, what's up?" I asked. "Ughh, when will Sensei get here, I thought you were his daughter, why are you here without him?" Sakura asked. "Well it just so happens that I left way before him, but on my way a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." "Liar!" Sakura replied, to which I said, "I'm not lying, you can ask anybody." Just then he finally showed up.

" Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." _Great, _Ithought to myself, _my cover's blown_."Hey that's what Naara was late too!" Naruto shouted. Sometimes I wish he would just learn to shut up. "Well since we are all here…" he set out a timer thingy, " this clock is set for noon. All you have to do is get these bells away from me before then. Anyone who doesn't get one will be tied to those posts and will watch while I eat my lunch and they get none." You would have thought he would have told us the truth about why we shouldn't eat breakfast, but maybe he wanted to make it harder on us. Just then, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's stomach growled at the same time. I guess they actually did what he said to do. Too bad, I guess I'm the only one who'll get a bell. It just so happens that I also know my dad's weakness.

"Of the 4 of you I would hazard a guess to say that you, Naruto, are the underdog in this group. The loser, the one most likely to fail." my dad said. Uh oh, he shouldn't have said that. I looked over at Naruto and he looked ready to kill him. "When I say start, you may begin." At that same moment, Naruto charged at him with a kunai knife, but my dad was able to grab his hand and pull it behind Naruto's neck. "I didn't say start yet, but you did come at me with the intent to kill. I don't want to say this, but I'm starting to like you guys." Dad let go of Naruto. "All right then, START!"

All of us went into hiding. I don't where everyone else went, but I went somewhere behind my dad so I could use my secret weapon that not even my dad knows about. I transformed into my other self, which is in the shape of a black panther. (Hint, that's why I have cat ears and a tail, and I have a preference for black.) Using my predatory instincts, I snuck up behind him and got ready to pounce. Just when I was about to, Naruto popped out of nowhere and tried to take on my dad head on. I didn't think Naruto could be so stupid!

I was too far away to hear anything, but I did see him pull out that stupid, perverted book he's always reading. I guess he didn't deem him too big an opponent. Naruto attacked with assumed to be his best, but sadly, dad got behind him and used the secret finger jutsu, a thousand years of death. I just knew that Naruto wouldn't be up for a while. I tried to make my move gain, but Sasuke shot kunai at him, but, of course, he used a substitution jutsu so he wouldn't get hurt. Great, now I had to go find him again.

So I went looking for him, not caring about being seen. No one knew that I was a panther, so I continued on my way. I went past what looked like Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground. I guess he fought him next. Sasuke stared at me like he was frightened of me or something. I guess he thought I had a hungry look in my eyes. Of course, forgetting I was supposed to be a panther, "What you looking at queer?" That really opened his eyes then. He was even starting to sweat. I'm surprised that he didn't faint.

"Is this some kind of genjutsu? Because I swear I just saw a talking panther." I heard Sasuke say to somebody. I searched everywhere for my dad, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I heard the bell ring. Great, just great, I didn't get a chance to fight him. I bounded towards the clearing still in my panther form. I was still a panther when I walked towards everyone. "See, I told you I saw a talking panther!" Sasuke said to dad. "What, where?" I pretended to look around even though I knew he was talking about me. Everyone just stared at me awestruck, even dad. With a sigh, I transformed back into my human self.

Everyone blinked still string at me. "What? I'm not allowed to grow fur and walk on four legs? Come on, not one of you didn't think about the fact that when me as a panther showed up, me as a human hadn't? Geez, you guys are blind. There's a reason I have a working tail and ears. They're not there for decoration, I can tell you that!" After my rant, the first one to speak was dad. "Well, umm, no one managed to get a bell, so, I'll let you eat some lunch first, except Naruto, you will be tied up for not following the rules. I just can't believe none of you were able to figure out the point of this test."

"Well, what is it then?" Naruto asked. "It's team work! Didn't any of you wonder why you were put in groups of 3, or in your case 4? It's to test how well you work as a team. The bells were supposed to be the ultimate test of a team, pitting each of you against each other. If you had come at me together, you would have gotten them from me." All of us looked ashamed of ourselves.

"Sakura, when Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree, you were only caring about Sasuke's welfare. And you Naruto, were too intent on taking me out, you didn't even ask for help. Sasuke, you need to learn to get along with other people. Naara, I don't even know where you were at, were you even trying to catch me?" "As a matter of fact, I had two chances to get you, but the first was ruined by Naruto and the second by Sasuke. After that, I was unable to find you."

His only reply was, "After you eat lunch, I'll give you another chance, but if you even give Naruto one bite of food, you'll never be allowed to become ninja ever again." "But Sensei, that's not fair!" Sakura retorted. "Life isn't fair. Here's your lunch, I'll be over by the tree, just remember, not even one bite." With that, he left us there with Naruto tied to a post and the rest of us with lunch in our hands. I made sure my dad wasn't around and I offered my lunch to Naruto, "Here, you're going to need it, I actually ate breakfast this morning, you can have my lunch." All three of them looked at me like I was suicidal. "If this exercise is about teamwork, then maybe he wants us to feed him." I explained. "Thanks Naara, but I'm not able to move my hands, could you feed it to me?" So, trying to be nice, I took my chopsticks, grabbed a bite of food, and fed it to him. At that moment, dad showed up looking all scary with a whole bunch of storm clouds behind him.

"I told you not to feed him, why did you do it?" To which Sasuke replied, "He's our teammate, we are one." "Oh so that's your answer, 'you are one?' Ok then, I hope you are prepared for the consequences." My dad was always a bad actor, so I kinda-sorta knew what was coming next. "You pass." Everyone else besides me looks surprised, "But Sensei, we broke the rules, how did we pass?" Sakura asked. "Because when you fed Naruto, you worked as a team. Everyone else would have let their teammate starve, but you didn't, you guys are the first ones to have ever passed my test." With that, we all got up and walked away. "Hey! What happened to teamwork? You left me here!" I turned around and untied him with which he said thank you and all of us walked our separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a while since those test and we've done quite a few missions, but they are super boring. Things like weeding a garden or catching an escaped cat were the most exciting of them. All these "D" rank missions are really boring, I hope we a "C" or "B" rank soon or else I kill myself just to get rid of this boredom. We had just completed another mission and are on the way to report our success to the hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we ever going to get a real mission? I'm getting bored of all these ones." Naruto said. "I guess whenever the hokage deems us ready." After he said that, we arrived at the hokage's office, when we entered, Naruto started his rant again, "Old man, when are we going to be given a harder mission, I'm tired of all these easy ones." "Hmm, if you are so quick to get started on something harder, then I guess I ought to give you this "C" rank mission that just came in." "Yes, we finally get a "C" rank mission!" "Ok then, your mission is simple, escort and protect this person. Your job is to get him to the Land of Waves safely. On the other hand, only three students and Kakashi can go." "You mean to tell us that one of us won't be able to go?" "Yes and that person is you."

Sometimes I wish I didn't open my mouth so much. Now I can't even go on the mission. I'll be home alone with nothing to do but train. I was able to see then off, but I couldn't go with them. So to pass the time, I went to go find a sensei willing who would help me with my chakra control. I went looking through some training fields and I found one. He already had students, but I approached them anyway. The students looked strange. One of them looked exactly like his sensei. Another looked like he had a brain hemorrhage. The girl was the only normal looking one in the bunch.

The green kid spoke first, "Who are you?" "I'm Naara, I was looking for a sensei who could teach me chakra control, you know, walking on water and climbing trees?" Then the sensei spoke up, "I'm Might Gai and I can most certainly teach you advanced chakra control, as a matter of fact, I can get my team to do a refresher course." If looks could kill, I would be dead right then and there, especially from the ego-maniac.

"The main thing you need to know about chakra control is balance. You need to make sure that you process an equal amount of both spiritual and physical energy." "Oh ok. Let me try to do it right quick." Then the dude with the brain hemorrhage spoke up, "Most people don't get it on the first try. More and likely, you'll have to practice." "Fine, then let me start practicing!" I gathered my chakra into my feet, concentrating really hard to make sure it was an even amount of both, and ran at the tree. The tree was at least 50 feet high and I made it half way there without stopping, then, the green kid just had to open his mouth, "Woohoo, come on Naara, you can do it!" When he said that, I lost my concentration and made a dent in the tree.

I fell to the ground and landed on my feet (just like a cat). "Wow Naara, you got half way up on your first try! Even Neji couldn't do that!" the normal girl said. "Who is Neji?" I asked. "Oh yeah, that's right, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, Lee, you first. "My name is Rock Lee." The green dude said. "I'm Ten-Ten." The girl said. "I'm not inclined to tell you my name until you tell us your full name." "Fine then, I'm Naara Hatake. And you are?" "I'm Neji Hyuga." Then Gai-sensei spoke up,"Hatake you say, that's my rival's last name, are you related to Kakashi Hatake?" "Yes, he's my dad, why?" "Like I just said, he's my most respected rival. He hasn't mentioned me?" "No" he looked very depressed when I said that.

"I don't know what I said to offend you so I guess I'm sorry." "It's ok, I'll be fine." "You sure, when my dad gets back from his mission, I can tell him I saw you. I'll even tell him you taught me chakra control." "You would do that for me?" OMG, does he have to get so emotional, now I felt bad, but it'll be ok. Trying not to notice his bawling, I tried to climb the tree again… and I went to the top! I was so happy! When I got down, I noticed something shining from the bushes. Just then, a kunai knife cam flying towards me, of course, I was able to dodge it, but it was still surprising. I went to go investigate and found that it was Kiba! He should have known better than to try that kind of stunt on me. I walked over to him and said, "What do you think you're doing? I could've been hurt if I hadn't seen it." "Sorry Naara, but I was just testing you to see if you've been training good." "Well if that's true then why don't you fight me?" "If you want me to then bring it on." Of course, as always, we get stopped by a teacher. That stupid Gai-sensei just had butt in.

"You guys should know better than to fight." "Umm, sensei, we were going to test our training, not fighting." "Oh ok then carry on." When he left, "Alright Kiba, one more time." And we got interrupted again. "Hey Naara, we're back!" Great, now my team shows up from the mission that I really wanted to go on. "OH MY GOD NAARA, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE, WE KICKED MAJOR ROGUE NINJA BUTT!" "No fair Naruto, I really wanted to go, but stupid hokage wouldn't let me." "But still, it was awesome, you should have been there!" "Oh shut up Naruto, we need to get to the hokage and report the success of the mission." Sakura said. "Fine, but I'm going to tell Naara when we get back."

And so ends the fabulous tale of Naara Hatake, at least for now…


End file.
